The White Sage
by Demented ArchAngel
Summary: Naruto is an Otsutsuki, adopted by Minato and Kushina after a strange incident, he is almost guaranteed to be powerful. With two siblings, Menma and Kazumi, he will lay down his life for either of them and stop all who dare to harm them in any way possible. Eventually he will be extremely powerful, but won't start that way. Calm, kind, smart, strong Naruto. Enjoy!
1. Strange Light

**After the surprise success of Rainfall, I have decided to try out a different kind of story. Bare with me though as it is quite different this time.**

 **This is The White Sage, I hope it is as intreresting as Rainfall seems to be for you guys! Read on my amazing people.**

 **(This does not mean I have decided to stop with Rainfall, In fact it means I will be trying my best to keep them in competition with each other, thank you!)**

It was a dark night in the legendary village known as the village hidden in the leaves. This single village was founded by shinobi famed for their godlike abilities, and caused a chain which eventually ceased the ancient clan wars. It has won every war that it faced over its many years, and has come to be known as the strongest of the great five. Konoha, or the leaf village, has produced many of the most powerful shinobi known to the ninja world, the first two Hokage's were the legendary Senju brothers, and then there was Hiruzen Sarutobi and his rival, Danzo Shimura. Hiruzen then went on to train the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya. Those three shinobi fought Hanzou the Salamander and lived to tell the tale, which was just the start for them. Then Jiraiya himself trained the current, and in some minds the strongest Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He is well known for how he single handily destroyed an entire battalion of Iwa shinobi during the last war, using his famed and feared technique, the Flying Thunder God. He also trained a boy who eventually made a name for himself too, despite not reaching adulthood he was already feared by hundreds of foreign shinobi for being the Copy ninja, and using his terrifying technique he named the Chidori.

Yes this village indeed does have a large history due to its shinobi alone, but also for the will of fire. In the village of Konoha the will of fire is something they pride themselves on, the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju taught his village and students all about the will of fire, and through his students it was taught to the next generations to come. This village has come out of enough wars as the victors to scare off the likes of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna, preventing any wars from being sparked at least for the next few years.

The leader of this famed village, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the yellow flash of the leaf, was currently filing reports in his office, with three copies of himself helping out next to him. The position of Hokage wasn't as fun as most kids hoped it would be, sure you had complete control and everyone respected you, but most of it was just putting stamps on paper sheets over and over again.

Minato was a young man, with spiky blonde hair and bangs that framed his face on either side. His eyes were a calm blue that seemed to reflect the light as if they were the seas themselves. He had a mature face, with a pointed chin, and despite all of the work he had in front of he still had a happy smile on his face.

'The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can see Kushina.' He said as he somehow managed to increase his pace, if one were to peek into the room they wouldn't be able to keep up, not even if they had a fully mature Sharingan. It was true that he was excited to see his wife; his job kept him busy almost all day everyday so they couldn't spend much time together anymore, but that just motivated him to work harder so he could get back to her.

Most people wouldn't be able to handle not being together almost all the time, but not these two. They had been in love since they were kids, and felt so strongly about each other that not even the village would be able to come between them. In fact it was both of their dreams to become Hokage, and Minato reached his goal, and Kushina was happy for him.

Glancing out of his large office window he couldn't help but look at his face on the large Hokage monument, alongside three of his idols as a kid. Hiruzen had actually given him a lot of advice about being the leader of the village, and he respected the man for his power, knowledge, and heart.

Even Minato had to admit that nobody quite held the will of fire as strongly as the third Hokage. The man had been the rock of the village for more years than any other Hokage in history, but Minato hoped he'd one day reach that record. 'I still can't believe I made it.' He said to himself as he continued to stare, and at that moment he saw something strange.

It was like a bright light of something, maybe chakra, and it struck the Hokage monument just above his head. He felt a momentary burst of chakra but then it vanished as quickly as it came. 'What was that?' He asked himself as he stood up from his desk. Quickly taking his large coat, he vanished in a bright flicker of light, teleporting himself closer to where the strange light impacted.

Arriving on one of the large stone spikes created to resemble his hair, he jumped down to the ground, grasping a kunai in case there was a threat. As he got closer he saw something strange. 'This is definitely where it hit, no doubt about it.' Directly in front of Minato was a large crater that he most certainly knew wasn't there before.

Concentrating on sensing chakra, he concluded that there was nobody in the immediate vicinity with enough chakra to be a shinobi, before relaxing slightly. Jumping down into the crater he inspected it for any clues that would help him find out what happened here, but there was nothing. Sighing he stood up and turned, he would send some Anbu to check it out, and potentially a Hyuga. As he began walking he heard something, it was quiet but he could still hear it.

'What is that?' He thought as he began to concentrate on the noise, hoping to hear it again. At first he couldn't tell what it was, or where it was coming from, but just as he was about to give up the noise seemed to amplify. 'That sound... It sounds like...' He thought when suddenly it hit him. "A baby!" He shouted out loud, as he rushed further into the crater.

There, lying on the broken ground in the centre of the crater was a small, white haired infant, crying loudly. "Where are your parents little guy...?" Minato said as he picked the baby up slowly. The question was more to himself as he knew a baby couldn't talk to him; he frantically looked around for any signs of the parent while wrapping the baby up in his jacket to keep him from freezing to death.

He suddenly remembered why he was here, the light. Looking down at the baby he felt something powerful radiating off of him, a strong amount of chakra was hitting him with enough power to shock Minato. Looking around the crater he began to think. 'A baby with this much power, no parents, did he...?' He asked himself as he turned back to the boy in his arms.

He had finally stopped the infant from crying, and only now could he see the boy's eyes. His right eye was a dark red, resembling that of the Uchiha clan, while the left eye was pure white, looking almost exactly like a Hyuga's eye. This combination was new to Minato, but he decided it wasn't important. As the baby let out a loud yawn and snuggled into Minato's arms, the Hokage had a single thought. 'Maybe Kushina will know what to do.' And with that, Minato holding the small child in his arms flashed out of existence, heading to see his wonderful wife and hopefully get some help with the situation.

Kushina was ecstatic right now; she had just found out something amazing and couldn't wait to tell her amazing husband. She was even preparing a huge dinner for when he was finished working in the office, and had even cleaned the entire house to make it more special.

She had been, well, off recently, she was eating more, then less, then more again. She had been throwing up a lot, and her emotions were all over the place. She had visited the hospital thinking it was just a regular sickness, but what she found out almost made her faint. She was told that it was perfectly natural to be feeling this way, following that on with asking if she knew that she was having twins.

She had actually screamed the word yes, and people at the other side of the large building could hear her easily. She and Minato had almost finished their perfect lives, one of them had become Hokage, the war was over, they had gotten married, and all that was left of their large plan was to have a family. They both desperately wanted to become parents, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Minato opened the door to an incredible smell of food; it actually began to make his mouth water almost instantly as he began to walk through into his house. 'Oh kami I'm so hungry.' He thought to himself as he began to think of how he was going to tell his wife about the child he was carrying. He could hear footsteps in the kitchen, and began to smile happily when he saw his beautiful wife staring at him, her long red hair flowing behind her as time seemed to slow down for Minato.

"Minato you're early! I have great news, and that means a great dinner too!" She said loudly, almost jumping at the sight of her husband, having missed him so much. Minato raised an eyebrow as his smile turned into a large grin.

"That's strange; I have news too, what's yours?" Minato asked hoping to hear more of his wife's voice having wished she was at the office with him. She immediately ran towards him screaming happily, unable to contain her happiness as she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant Minato! We're having twins! We're going to have a family!" As she spoke Minato's grin turned back into a smile as he couldn't believe her words. He momentarily forgot what he was about to say until his wife almost crashed into him, as she heard something. She froze mere inches from Minato as she heard what sounded like snoring. "Minato, what's that?" She asked curiously as she reached for her husband's coat and moving it to see what was beneath it.

As she moved it her heart seemed to skip a beat as she saw the cutest sight ever. There in her husband's arms was a tiny white haired child sleeping away peacefully. Looking back up to her husband she saw the confusion in his eyes. "I found him on the Hokage monument, in a crater. There was nobody with him, and even if there was why would they leave him in a crater on the ground? Before I found him there was a flash of light up there, I... think the light was him." He said slowly as he looked down at the boy he was holding, the baby beginning to wake up.

Kushina was shocked by what he had just told her, but how could a baby do such a thing? Her question was answered almost immediately as she felt a powerful amount of chakra burst out of the child after he opened his eyes. "Minato? What are we going to do? We can't just leave him, something could happen." Minato nodded at his wife's words, and had actually been thinking about it on the way over.

"I think we should keep him Kushina, he seems strong, so if we can raise him correctly then maybe we can help him control it. I know you just found out that we were having two, but if it means we can have a bigger family then..."

He was cut off as there was a small, but cute sound beginning to leave the infant's lips. Looking directly at Kushina with sleepy eyes he gave her a small smile and said the single word. "Mama..." The voice was quiet but seemed happy as the boy reached out towards the red-headed woman in an attempt to get to her.

Kushina felt tears in her eyes as she reached towards the small child, taking him out of her husband's grasp slowly and caringly. Bring the small boy close to her chest she began to cry happily. "Yes, mama's here. Minato, let's keep him, and give him a name and love him forever." She said with a huge smile on her face as she temporarily looked into Minato's eyes, before turning back to the baby in her arms. "I think we're going to call you Naruto." Minato heard her words as he got closer, hugging both of them happily as he too began to cry.

An entire nine months flew by with their new baby, and they were amazing. Turned out that Naruto was a quick learner and was already capable of talking and walking despite being only one year old. He wasn't much trouble, but they had to hide away the ninja gear as little Naruto had an obsession with kunai, shuriken and all other shinobi weapons with sharp edges, he had even found Kushina's old sword at one point.

All in all he was an amazing child and he made them the happiest they could be. He would spend the day with Kushina who liked to meet her friend Mikoto who had just had two children. Sometimes they would both go to visit Minato in the office, and every week Kakashi would babysit him and tell him stories. Jiraiya had come three maybe four times during the nine months to report back to Minato, and Naruto laughed each time the sannin made his entrance dance at the front door. He laughed harder when Kushina hit him for making a scene.

Something strange they noticed about Naruto was that he seemed to always know when anyone he was close to was near, as if sensing them. It started with just Minato returning from work, and Kushina took no notice of it, but then it stretched to Kakashi and Jiraiya, then even Mikoto and her children. They figured he just had an extraordinarily strong connection with the chakra around him, and it just proved that he would become something great in the future.

The day had finally arrived for Kushina's babies to arrive, and they chose to leave Naruto with Kakashi, as it would be unsafe for the boy to be there. See the reason it wouldn't be safe for him to be there during the pregnancy was because the woman giving birth, his foster mother, was in fact the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox demon capable of destroying almost anything in its path.

During the pregnancy of a female Jinchuriki the seal locking away the demon's inside of them is especially weak due to the strain of giving birth, so in order to keep the Kyuubi inside of the seal Minato would have to stabilize the seal until after the babies were born, then he would have to reseal it altogether. He would be against the clock and even a second too late could be disastrous for everyone, so they couldn't afford to have Naruto there with them.

They would also be in a secret location along with the head medic and several Anbu guards to keep them secure for the duration of the procedure. Few knew about the pregnancy and next to nobody knew of the location, as too many people knowing a secret lowers the chances of it remaining a secret.

Naruto was currently listening to Kakashi tell him about the cool jutsu he could use, and about missions he had completed over the years of him being a Jounin. Naruto loved spending time with Kakashi, he was like an older brother to him and Naruto looked up to the teenager a lot. Glancing out of the window he unknowingly looked directly in the location of his parents, in their 'hidden' location, before he went back to listening to Kakashi.

Kushina was screaming, and sweat was pouring down from her forehead like a waterfall as she shifted uncontrollably through sheer pain alone, as Minato tried to keep the seal stable and the medics attempted to do their job. "Almost there Kushina, you can do this." Minato said to his wife to encourage her.

Closing her eyes she arched her back and let out a final cry of pain, before lying back down and breathing heavily. The room was silent for a few seconds before it was filled with the sound of a baby crying, soon followed by another. Minato held his breath in shock and happiness as he began to cry slowly and happily. "Kushina..."

As he attempted to reach for one, the head medic slapped his hand away, giving him a stern look. "Mother first. You can wait." Minato refused to talk back as the woman before him actually scared him, and he had face hundreds of Iwa shinobi in a single fight without showing fear. The medic brought the two newborns over to Kushina, who had begun to regain her composure, although she was still breathing heavier than usual. "A healthy boy and girl."

Eagerly taking her children, her eyes watered as her mouth curled into a weak smile. They were both practically identical, despite the girls looking a little more feminine. They both had three whisker-like birthmarks on either of their cheeks, and their eyes were as blue as their father's. "Menma and Kazumi... What do you think Minato?" She said quietly and happily, glancing over to her husband who was currently wiping his tears.

Flashing her a large smile he immediately nodded. "Those are wonderful names Kushina." He couldn't contain his happiness, and all he could think about was showing Naruto his new siblings, knowing he would be ecstatic to have someone to play with, other than Kakashi. As he was thinking about this the medics took the two children, and despite wanting to meet his new children Minato knew what he needed to do and stepped towards Kushina.

Holding his hands above Kushina's seal in a hand-sign he began to focus his chakra, when suddenly there was a sound of bodies dropping behind him. "Step away from the Jinchuriki, Fourth Hokage." A deep voice spoke out in the back of the room as Minato turned around, immediately freezing. In front of him was a masked man, at his feet were the medics, but what made Minato freeze was the sight of his newly born children in the strange man's arms. "I won't ask again."

Naruto was sitting alone in the sittling room of Kakashi's apartment as the teen was currently in the kitchen preparing food, and the infant was sitting quietly at a window once more unknowingly looking in the direction of his parents. Without even realising it a tear dropped down his face, before suddenly he began to scream at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi immediately burst into the room at the sound of the boy crying, worried something had happened. Rushing to the boy he immediately took him into his arms as he began to cry hysterically. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He asked hoping to understand what had the boy so unsettled as he had never been like this before. Naruto began to quiet down slowly before he lifted his small face so his eyes met Kakashi's single revealed eye, the teen noticing the sadness in his eyes. "Mama and Papa are in danger!" He said loudly so the teen would hear, before crying again.

'Danger? What does he mean, they're fine, they have Anbu guarding them don't they? Please say they are okay...' He thought to himself as he began to shush the boy. "Naruto, they are okay, nothing is wrong-" He was cut off as the sound of feet meeting the ground was heard behind him, turning he came face to face with his sensei and leader, with two children and an incredibly weak Kushina.

Minato had an angry look on his face, one that Kakashi had never seen before despite knowing the man for a long period of his life. Raising an eyebrow at his sensei, Minato quickly began to speak. "Someone was there, they were good, and somehow they knew. They wanted Kushina and used the children to distract me long enough. While I was gone with them to get them safe, he had transported Kushina somewhere else and unsealed you-know-what. We don't have much time, I am trusting you to keep them safe, I will be as fast as I can Kakashi."

Before the teen could say anything, the Hokage flashed out of existence once more, and at that exact moment there was a loud crash heard outside in the distance around the other side of the village. Rushing to the window Kakashi saw a huge plume of smoke in the distance, before suddenly huge claws and multiple gigantic tails burst out of the smoke, and with a loud Rawr the smoke was cleared to reveal a huge nine tailed fox, known only as the Kyuubi.

Naruto ran with his tiny legs over to his mother, who was currently weakly cuddling his new siblings. Crying upon seeing her weak, Kushina watched as her oldest son fell to his knees at her side with tears flowing down from his eyes. "Shh Naruto... I want.. you.. to meet some new people... this is your brother... Menma... and your.. sister Kazumi... and I want you to always protect them okay...?" She said weakly, as Naruto placed his small heads over each of the babies' whiskered sheeks, as he got a feel for their presences.

"Gamabunta, let's go!" Minato called out loudly as a huge toad, rivalling the size of the fox itself suddenly landed onto the Kyuubi from the air above it, with Minato on its head in his combat gear. With a growl the fox pushed the toad off of it with its tails, and with a loud crash Gamabunta landed on the ground, not expecting the large claw to come so quickly afterwards. It sliced over the toads eye, almost removing it altogether, and forcing the large amphibian to cry in pain, its voice echoing in the distance.

Gamabunta bent his huge legs, and with a powerful push he launched himself through the air towards the multi-tailed demon at high speeds, and as they struck each other they suddenly vanished from the village altogether. "It was the fourth! He's here, we're saved!" A few ninja called out; however the famed third Hokage only looked into the distance with a saddened look. Looking to a few local shinobi around him he immediately ordered them to follow him as they would need to back the Hokage up straight away.

Creating a shadow clone, Minato looked at his copy with a saddened look. "Bring them here, everyone of them. Tell Kushina I'm sorry." The clone nodded to the original before flashing out of the large clearing.

At that moment the Kyuubi fired a huge ball of compressed demonic chakra towards him, while he held his hands before him, grasping one of his special marked kunai. Before even reaching him, the large attack vanished as if entering a tear in space and time, before a gigantic explosion was seen far in the distance behind Minato, as he glared back at the Kyuubi that dared to ravage his village.

The clone reappeared with Minato's entire family, Naruto immediately running towards the now tiring man and hugging his leg. Looking down he smiled at his first son, tears appearing in his eyes as he began to go through a long series of hand-signs. "Get them both into position Kushina, Kakashi." He ordered both of them while his clone jumped off to distract the large fox during the long series of hand-signs the original needed to go through.

The Kyuubi saw what was happening and instantly knew his plan however. Growling deeply and loudly it reached up with a huge claw and sent it flying towards the two babies, going straight through the shadow clone in between them. Minato and Kushina saw what was about to happen and immediately jumped into action, but they wouldn't make it.

But one of them did. Naruto stood before his new siblings, arms stretched to the sides defensively. The fox, looking at the small boy that dared to oppose him, and hesitated. 'That brat! He looks just like him... But he is dead!' He argued in his head and decided to just go through the boy, however the slight pause of a hesitation was just enough for the two parents to arrive in time.

Naruto's breath left his lungs as the blood of both of his parents suddenly burst onto his face, as he watched the claw pierce both of their chest and stomachs. Letting out a loud scream he dropped to his knees crying loudly. Kakashi's single eye widened dramatically as a tear fell from it and onto his mask. Rushing to Naruto's side he held the poor boy, as Kushina turned to them both. "Naru...to... My brave... boy *Cough* I couldn't... be prouder my son..." Naruto's crying increased from his mother's words.

"We're sorry Naruto, but we need you to... mind your siblings now... they will need a lot of help okay...? But we believe in you and know that you can do this... I am sorry to you also Kakashi... you didn't need this... please mind our children... Death Reaper SEAL!" Minato cried out as tears left his eyes. Kakashi hugged Naruto quietly, but the boy reached out to his mother's face slowly, wiping her tears.

Minato felt weak as something seemed to pass through him, and watched as the Kyuubi froze in fear. A purple ghostly hand reached out of his chest and now began to pull of the large fox. 'Half for Menma...' He said weakly in his head as the hand reached over to his younger son and seemed to place something inside of him. '...And the half for Kazumi...' The hand did the same thing to his daughter. Minato then used the last of his and Kushina's strength to finish the jutsu. "Eight Trigrams SEAL!"

On the stomachs of the two crying babies appeared the black ink like forms of intricate seals, and simultaneously the fox disappeared and the parents dropped to their knees, before landing next to each other on the ground, their final breaths leaving their lungs.

At that moment Hiruzen and his small unit of shinobi appeared into the clearing, but they were too late. The third Hokage had a look of both sadness and regret plastered on his face. "Leave us, the Hokage is a hero, that is all you need to know."

Without any words back, the shinobi dispersed leaving only the third Hokage watching the sight of Kakashi calming young Naruto, and two new babies he knew to be Minato's and Kushina's. "Kakashi..." Hiruzen said as he began to slowly approach. Naruto crawled over to the two newborns on the floor while the teen looked over towards the third Hokage.

"Lord third?" He said quietly, still trying to process the events that had unfolded before him. "Lord third. I am taking these children to live me. I refuse to have them anywhere else, Naruto know's and trusts me, and I doubt master Jiraiya is going to arrive anytime soon, is he? If the council has a problem with it then they will lose their Jinchuriki's and one of their Jounin."

As he was talking Kakishi lifted an arm to his face, grasping the headband over his eye and lifting it. In his other socket was an implanted Sharingan eye, and this was just in case he had to defend himself having just threatened to become a rogue shinobi if anyone attempted to get in his way.

"Relax Kakashi, I will grant your wish, maybe this way they will still be able to have a childhood. I will keep it quiet for as long as I can, you have my word. Now go quickly, get home. Today has been rough, please get some rest."

 **What did you think of chapter one? Told you it was different to what I did to start Rainfall off, remember to leave a review to tell me what you guys thought of it, Honest opinions plz, no matter how harsh, Thanks guys :D**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Been a while guy's, how have you all been? Sorry for the wait, I am going to get to work on the next chapter of Rainfall straight after this, but I have been a little busy, sorry. I have been running a d &d campaign, etc, but I am back dude's! Thank you for the patience :D**

Kakashi looked at the three sleeping children on his bed with his single eye, making sure they were okay. He honestly had no idea how he was supposed to look after three infants, the only knowledge he had was from watching Minato and Kushina take care of Naruto, and babysitting the boy himself, but this was going to be permanent, or at least for a while. He looked over Naruto, who had his small arms over his new siblings protectively in his sleep, as he thought about how this would affect the poor boy.

He had just watched his parents die before his eyes, Kakashi knew how that could leave a young child traumatized, having found his own father dead. 'I promise Naruto, I'm going to take care of the three of you as best I can.' He said to himself, vowing never to hurt the children or neglect them in any way, and never allowing anyone else to mistreat them at all. H sat down on a small chair in the corner, refusing to leave the room in case something happened.

"You know that you need to sleep sooner or later right?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Turning slightly Kakashi saw the tall form of Jiraiya, arms crossed and a small grin plastered on his face. "Sarutobi-sensei told me about what happened, Minato would be proud of you Kakashi." He said as his grin turned into a genuine smile towards the young shinobi.

Kakashi slowly turned back towards the three children as he sighed slightly. "Naruto watched it happen, he watched as his two parents jumped before him and died protecting him and the other two. Since then he has refused to leave their sides, as if he is scared something might happen to them too." Kakashi said quietly, gaining a saddened expression on his face.

The toad sage looked at the three sleeping infants with a small smile. He chuckled slightly before turning back to a confused Kakashi. "That boy is perhaps the strongest child I have seen since his father, he will do great things. And most importantly he will always put his siblings first. You are the right person to take care of them Kakashi, just make sure Naruto doesn't lose himself in the darkness as so many have before him, I trust you to make them strong enough to take care of themselves but in case you ever need a helping hand, take this." A small scroll and a toad appeared before Kakashi. "No matter where I am he will find me, so use him to call for me okay?"

Kakashi was shocked for a moment, but nodded slowly. "Thank you master Jiraiya." Kakashi's words were short as he carried on watching over the three babies in his bed, sleeping peacefully. "Have you informed Lady Tsunade of what happened?" Kakashi suddenly asked, but Jiraiya simply shook his head.

"Not yet, she has gotten better at covering her tracks." Jiraiya said with a slight chuckle as he thought about his old teammate. She had left the village a few years before and hadn't even met Naruto, so He doubted she realised she had any responsibilities left in the village, and he doubted she'd care if she did. "When I find her, you'll be the first to know, I'll tell you before the old man as a thank you for taking these three." Jiraiya said kindly as he began to leave the room.

"When you find her, give her the choice. She can come back, or never have anything to do with these children." Kakashi spoke with a serious tone, and after hearing his words the toad sage momentarily halted in his steps, before waving back towards Kakashi and exiting the building via an open window.

'What am I going to do with you three?' Kakashi thought as he once more watched the small children. 'Naruto, I promise I will help you get through this, no matter what.' Kakashi promised in his head as he watched the small boy shift in his sleep slightly. He knew the next few years were going to be tough, but he would do whatever it took to keep these three from harm's way.

The next day a sleepy Kakashi awaited the young infants to wake up as they were going to go shopping for clothes and things that a baby would need. Truth be told he had no idea what he was doing, but he decided that he would just figure it out the hard way. 'Now how do I carry three infants...?' He asked himself.

Naruto slowly began to wake up, along with his younger siblings who he was still clinging to. "Kakashi?" He asked quietly as he let out a huge yawn. The young copy ninja immediately turned to the small boy with an eye smile.

"Hey Naruto, I need you to wake up for me okay? We need to go out." Kakashi said while ruffling the boy's hair. Despite not knowing what he was doing he would never allow the child who depended on him so much to know he was struggling. "Quickly get ready okay?" Naruto tiredly nodded as he rubbed his small eyes.

"Yes Kakashi." He replied with as he hopped out of his little bed and began to pull his clothes on, Kakashi found it unbelievable how such a small boy could still do so much for himself. "By the way, Kakashi? Jiraiya is outside, with some people I don't know. I think they are waiting for you." Just as the child finished his sentence, Kakashi heard a knock on the door.

He stood their shocked at Naruto's strange skill of sensing people, in fact he stood a little too long as a second, much louder knock was heard against the door. "Stay right here Naruto, keep an eye on Menma and Kazumi for me." He told Naruto with another eye smile, before turning and walking to the door of his small apartment.

As he approached the door he decided to mess with the toad sage a little. "I know it's you master Jiraiya." He said from the other side of the closed door, hearing a scream of shock from outside of the apartment. Jiraiya still found it creepy that he couldn't sneak up on Naruto, a spy master struggled to sneak up on a one year old.

Opening the door Kakashi was met with a face he did not expect. Standing next to the toad sage was someone equally as famous throughout the world as another of the infamous Sanin, Lady Tsunade Senju, with her assistant Shizune and what appeared to be... A BABY! The greatest medic in the world was currently nursing a baby in her arms.

Immediately bowing his head in respect towards the woman, knowing of her bad temper, Kakashi began to talk. "Lady Tsunade, forgive me. I did not expect you to arrive here, are you here for..." Kakashi was cut off as Tsunade began talking in a somewhat angered tone.

"Where are my grandchildren Kakashi? Don't waste my time." Kakashi gained a sweat-drop on the back of his head as he stopped bowing and made eye contact with the legendary Kunoichi. Tsunade looked as if she was about to pummel the poor teen into the ground, and given her infamous strength he knew she was capable.

After a short silence, small footsteps were heard from behind the young Jounin, followed by a soft, quiet voice. "Jiraiya? Is she your girlfriend?" There was a long pause as Naruto appeared next to Kakashi with an innocent expression. Jiraiya gulped immediately as Tsunade's eyebrow began to twitch violently.

The woman slowly passed the sleeping baby in her arms over to Shizune as Jiraiya began sweating heavily. Giving her child a kiss on the forehead, the legendary medic span around with shocking speed before burying a fist into the toad sage's stomach. Both Naruto and Kakashi watched with wide eyes as Jiraiya was sent fifty or so feet away, his cry of pain slowly becoming harder to hear.

Sighing, Tsunade turned back to Naruto with a scarily sweet smile, but the boy simply smiled back. "You must be Naruto. I heard you were... Brave." She said to the small boy, but Naruto merely nodded before walking back into the house. "You knew he was going to get hit didn't you?" Tsunade asked, raising her eyebrow at the small boy.

Naruto looked back with a forced smile, but the medic could see the hidden pain in his eyes. "Whenever Jiraiya used to visit, my mother would hit him for making a scene, it reminded me of her." His voice was full of forced happiness, but Kakashi knew how sad the boy was.

Tsunade had her eyes widened towards the small boy who slowly disappeared into a room in the back. Looking to Kakashi she could see the sadness in his eyes too. "That boy..." She began to say, but a single look from Kakashi stopped her.

"He watched both of his parents die right in front of him. He's hurting, but he doesn't want it to show because he wants to be brave for his siblings. That child deserves the respect of even you, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi had suddenly gained a backbone as he began talking about Naruto, not caring about possibly offending the Kunoichi before him.

"He's right Tsunade." A voice behind her said, a voice she recognised. Turning around she came face to face with her former mentor, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "It has been quite some time since we last met, how have you been?" He said kindly, and as he was talking Jiraiya had slowly dragged himself back to the group.

"We're alive aren't we? I didn't think the village would go to hell after I left, and to think Minato was supposed to be the strongest Hokage yet. What a joke." Tsunade said disrespectfully. Immediately after she finished her words she felt something sharp against her throat.

Looking to the side she saw Kakashi with his Sharingan blazing in anger, holding a sharp looking kunai knife at her throat. "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, Minato-sensei gave his life protecting a village that you abandoned long ago." Tsunade began to clench her fist, prepared to put the boy in his place when everyone suddenly froze.

"Don't threaten my dad!" Naruto was again stood in the doorway, only this time with tears streaking down his cheeks, fists clenched, and eyes burning with anger. "You think you're so much better than him, but you wasn't even there! My mama and papa died as heroes! While you was too much of a coward to even return when the village needed you the most!" Naruto screamed at her.

Hiruzen sighed along with Jiraiya. Kakashi lowered his kunai and once more covered his Sharingan eye as he turned back to the crying boy, immediately taking him into his arms. Shizune looked at her mentor as she saw something in the medic's eyes. Tsunade's eyes were filled with regret as she watched the one year old cry into the teen's arms.

"Sarutobi-sensei, tell the hospital that I am back. I want full reports of current patients by this evening. Shizune, you will help Kakashi in taking care of the children, as he is obviously clueless, and that gives Megami friends to grow up with too. And Jiraiya, I need a drink so bring cash, it's on you." Tsunade's words gained wide eyes from everyone there, but with a single glance from the scarily strong woman they immediately did as she said, hoping not to anger her.

Shizune, with the now named Megami clutched in her arms, walked over to Kakashi, as both teens quickly entered the small apartment. Hiruzen quickly took off towards the hospital to inform the medics of their superior's arrival, and her demands. Jiraiya on the other hand gained a huge grin as he pulled out a large amount of cash, and the two former teammates left walking side by side, heading to the nearest bar.

And just like that, everything changed. Kakashi had help from someone who knew what they were doing, and the leaf village had gained back a powerful shinobi to their ranks. The next few years were surprisingly better than they had expected. Naruto had grown close to Shizune and allowed her into the small group of people he trusted, along with Megami. Menma and Kazumi had begun to walk and talk, and both of their first words were Naruto.

They were extremely close to their big brother, and almost never left his side. Kakashi had grown even closer to the young children, and really wished that Minato and Kushina could have seen their children grow. Naruto was now five years old, and had grown both physically and mentally. Due to him wanting to protect his sibling at all cost Kakashi had actually begun to train him in the ninja arts. He hadn't gotten passed chakra control yet but he was making good progress.

Menma was definitely the most destructive of the three, mostly due to his clumsiness. His first steps lead him into the hard walls of Kakashi's new apartment. While playing with his siblings he tended to accidentally break things, including shelves, dishes, and somehow an entire table despite being only four years old.

Kazumi, while not as destructive as her twin, was definitely the most hyper of them. She could run around for hours and not get tired. Another thing was her knack for getting into trouble, yes you guessed it, Kazumi was a troublemaker. She would often play pranks on Kakashi, and even guests. She actually managed to get an entire tin of orange paint poured over the top of Jiraiya's head during one of his visits.

Kakashi had grown himself, and was far taller than his fourteen year old self. His hair was more tamed now, and he had taken to wearing the basic Jounin attire. He was often seen with the three brats' clung to random limbs whenever they all went out to play. He still never removed his mask, and his headband pulled over his Sharingan eye.

Mikoto had brought her two twins to play with the three children quite often over the years. Suki had grown almost to the height of Naruto, and whenever they were in the same place she would often be seen following the white haired boy.

Sasuke on the other hand was usually having to fend off attacks from Menma, who was 'defending his sister' or something like that. Kazumi and Megami had grown to be best friends, despite the young Senju's quiet persona she actually enjoyed playing with the hyperactive blonde girl.

Shizune had grown into a real young woman throughout the years, unknowingly catching Kakashi's eye. She wore somewhat of a formal kimono, which was purple in colour. She had gotten quite bossy, often ordering Kakashi around, leading to the lazy man complaining under his breath.

Tsunade had been reinstated as the head of the hospital, and had since been keeping an eye on everything there. She had decided to stay, at least for the time being as she figured the village was the best place for Megami to grow up, and it keeps them away from debt collectors.

Hiruzen was once more placed as the Hokage, despite his complaints, as he was the only one suitable for the job, especially after Jiraiya refused the job and put the old man's name forth again. While not feeling up to the job due to the paperwork, he had retaken the hat and kept the village safe once more.

While Kakashi was on missions, as he was still an active Jounin for the village, he would leave the three children either with Shizune or Mikoto, allowing them to play with kids around their age. Itachi, Mikoto's eldest son, was surprisingly good with them whenever they were there, Naruto often asking him if he ever wanted to be the Hokage like the old man as Itachi was unbelievably smart despite his young age.

While there were a lot of good things over the years, there was inevitably bad things too. Somehow the villagers had begun to hear about the twins and their burden, and began to call them demons. Hiruzen tried to silence it, but when you cut the head off of a Hydra, two more always grow back. Whenever they were in the village people would glare at them and mutter things, and obviously Naruto stood up for them. He had actually been physically attacked for defending his younger brother and sister from the citizens of konoha.

Of course Kakashi had brought this up to the Hokage, but Hiruzen couldn't start executing villager after villager. He did try making it a law that nobody can mention their burden, but that just made it look as if they hated them for no reason. When Tsunade heard one of her nurses curse the children's names however she punched the woman half way across the village, so at least it was controlled in the hospital.

Menma and Kazumi had cried each time Naruto had gotten beaten up for them, but the older boy just smiled and said that he was fine. At this moment the three siblings were playing in the park along with Shizune and Megami. It was dark, but this was the only time that they could go anywhere without something happening to them.

They were running around playing some kind of game that Shizune didn't quite hear the name of, but it seemed like they were imitating shinobi. Menma was even doing his best to strike Jiraiya's signature pose while Naruto had tied a piece of cloth around one eye while pulling his shirt over the bottom half of his face.

Shizune couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the four children as she thought about how great they would eventually become. They had all expressed their feelings about wanting to become "super powerful shinobi" on many occasions. Naruto had already begun training a little.

While she was deep in thought, she couldn't sense the presence behind her as it crept up quietly. Widening her eyes in shock, she felt a jab into the side of her neck before her entire world went dark.

As both Naruto and Menma charged at each other, the older boy suddenly froze for a second as he heard a strange noise. Looking up he saw a kunai heading straight for his younger brother. In a burst of pure adrenaline he tackled his charging brother, as the knife grazed his back and drew blood. Menma was about to complain when he heard his brothers slight cry of pain.

Kazumi and Megami, who had been busy fighting with each other up until this point, heard Naruto's cry of pain and immediately looked over only to see something that scared them more than anything else that they had ever seen. Standing not far from where they had left Shizune was a tall dark figure, with a strange mask.

Looking up Naruto's eyes widened slightly before it turned into a glare. "What are you doing? Don't attack my brother!" He shouted at the figure, but it seemed to ignore him as it pulled what appeared to be a sword from off of its back. "N-no wait." Naruto said in fear as he saw the weapon in the figures hand. Standing to his feet, he watched as his sister and her friend ran up to him, standing behind the older boy.

"You are not the target boy, leave with your life, I won't ask again." The figure said in a deep muffled voice. Naruto was scared for his life, but refused to move. He had stood before his siblings to protect them from a monster that he still has nightmares of, so he wouldn't move now. "So be it." The dark figure suddenly ran towards the group of children.

Naruto put his arms out wide, shielding his siblings despite the sweat that was pouring down his forehead. He would die before he allowed someone to hurt his brother and sister. The figure began to draw back his arm that was holding the sword, while Naruto suddenly remembered his mother telling him to protect his baby brother and sister.

The figure began to swing his sharp blade towards the children, but just as he did he heard a sound he did not expect. The entire park was filled with the sounds of electricity sparking up and bouncing around the air. "Kakashi!" The figure shouted in shock as an electrified hand burst through his chest. As the now dead figure fell, the small children saw an angered Kakashi, with his headband up and showing his implanted Sharingan eye.

The shout of the shinobi's name seemed to trigger something, as three more dark figures suddenly dropped into the park, surrounding the Jounin. Looking around, Kakashi's eyes burned with an incredible amount of hatred. "You dared to attack these children. Big mistake, now none of you can leave." He said as he watched them remove their blades. In a burst of speed, the copy ninja appeared behind one of the figures, grasping their arm before forcing them to pierce their own heart.

Reaching into the dead figure's pouch he removed a shuriken, before spinning and throwing it straight through the head of the one to his left, as he ran to the one on the right. The last figure slashed forward in a pathetic attempt to hit the Jounin, but instead his blade shattered as the electric sound was once more heard.

Kakashi had sent the electric jab through the oncoming blade, before following it through and piercing their head, which exploded instantly in a shower of blood. Naruto watched in awe as his older brother figure took out each of the figures in less than a minute. It just made him want to be a shinobi even more, so he could protect Menma and Kazumi as Kakashi just protected all of them.

Kakashi looked at the three children with worry, making sure they were unharmed, and at that moment Naruto fell to a knee while clutching the wound on his back. "Naruto!" The copy ninja called with shock as he dashed to the small boy. "Are you okay? What happened?" Kakashi questioned the boy as he lifted him up.

"We were playing ninja when..." He stopped talking suddenly as he winced in pain. "I had to through Menma to the floor to save him... They were ninja... They were gonna hurt them..." Naruto tried to explain in between small cries of pain. Kakashi clutched the small boy and began to turn, but as he did his eye widened in shock.

He, and the children were now surrounded by at least a dozen of the dark figures, and all of them had their weapons drawn. Placing Naruto back onto the ground, Kakashi glared at the idiots that dared to attack his family. He began to reach for a kunai when a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that Kakashi, it will not end well for you." The voice came from some kind of old man, and was heard from behind the group of dark figures.

As they moved aside, an elderly crippled man walked towards the copy ninja. He was using a cane to walk, and had bandages covering the right half of his face. Kakashi growled under his breath, recognising the man before him instantly. "Danzo. Don't make me kill you." Kakashi said threateningly as he let go of the kunai and began to charge his fist with electricity once more.

The old man merely scoffed at the Jounin's words, dismissing the threat and narrowing his singular eye. "You are out-numbered boy. I didn't come for you, I want them three. I originally only came for the weapons, but that one has gained my attention. Hand them over, or we will take them by force." As he spoke he made a single hand gesture and immediately all of the dark figures prepared to attack the Jounin.

"You should know by now that I don't serve you like those mindless zombies of yours. Each one that comes within five feet of these children will have their hearts exploded in my hand." Kakashi's tone was intense, and he meant his words despite knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to take on all of them alone. 'I must protect them, even if that means I have to give my life.' He thought to himself.

Danzo smirked slightly, before quickly lowering his hand. "So be it." As his hand reached his side, all of the dark figures that surrounded him jumped towards the copy ninja with surprising speeds, aiming to kill the Jounin. Kakashi went to move forward until his Sharingan caught sight of something.

As the dark figures began to drop towards Kakashi, a huge staff crashed into them, from the one on the far left all the way to the one on the far right. As it struck each figure, they let out loud cracking noises from their bodies, signifying broken ribs, and potentially more. They were thrown to the ground in front of a shocked Danzo, who couldn't take his fearful eye off of the sight in front of him.

There, guarding Kakashi and the four young children stood a man that was feared and respected throughout the entire world. Dressed in his battle armour, the Professor himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in his fighting stance with his signature adamantine staff in his hands, glaring at his former rival.

His chakra was flaring up, and it made everyone present want to fall to their knees before the man that was once named the God of Shinobi. "Danzo! What is the meaning of this! You attack one of my shinobi, then attack young children, and afterwards you even attempt to have one of my best Jounin killed by the men that I ordered you to get rid of!" Hiruzen yelled at the crippled man.

"You are blind Hiruzen. You don't train your weapons, our weapons! You are weak, and you should never have been named as the Hokage of the leaf!" Danzo argued, but that just made the third Hokage angrier. Hiruzen began to walk towards Danzo, and with each step Danzo began to sweat more.

"You do not give me orders Danzo. This is my village, not yours. You are hereby stripped of your title of advisor. You are no longer a shinobi, so for all of the council meetings in the future of my run as Hokage, you will be with the civilians. Oh and one more thing, if I find out that Root are still active again after today, I will have you executed for treason. Now get out of my sight." Danzo's eye widened in shock at the words of his former friend.

Instead of saying anything however, he merely turned and walked away. Hiruzen turned his face back towards Kakashi and the children he protected. "I am sorry Kakashi, I arrived as soon as I could. Did anyone get injured?" He said kindly with a smile on his face before noticing the wound on Naruto's back. "Come with me Naruto, Tsunade will tend to your cut my boy." Naruto however was too busy thinking over what had just happened, before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi...?" The Jounin turned to the young boy while pulling his headband down over his Sharingan. "I can't wait to be a ninja like you." Kakashi ruffled his hair and gave him an eye smile, before lifting all three of the children he now cared for an heading towards the hospital with Hiruzen, Megami, and the newly awakened Shizune. One thing was for sure, today was proof that these children needed training as soon as possible, and Kakashi was going to train them as soon as they got home.

 **Drop a review and let me know what you thought, if it isn't overly impressing I apologise, but I am trying to take my time on this one instead of rushing into the academy, and then graduation. I will try to keep you all interested however, and do my best to make it work. And no, this does not mean that Danzo won't be a future problem, after watching Naruto there is no way that Danzo can't be a problem used in the future. Thank's guy's!**


End file.
